Rose's Undertale (On hold)
by RosetheHedgehog2001
Summary: Rose is a human, she discovers the legend of the humans and monsters, she wants to see if the tale was true, so join my character Rose as she falls in the underground, will she meet new friends, will she fall in love. This is a SansxRose(OC) story, if you don't like then don't read.


I heard that where is legend that I heard from some classmates of mine, so the legend says that:

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later…

MT. EBOTT 201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

I want to see if the legend is true so I am going to climb the MT. EBOTT and see if I return home safely.

My name is Rose and I'm fifteen and this is my story of my side of the legend.

It's past midnight and both my parent are asleep, so I start packing for my trip to MT. EBOTT, I packed my backpack with me some food, some extra clothes and some water. I zip my bag up and write a note to my parents that I won't be home in a couple days or so, I put it on the fridge and leave the house quietly. I walked up the mountain with a walking stick that I found, the mountain was steep but I managed to get up the mountain. When I nearly go to the top, I tripped over a tree root and fell into a giant hole and landed on something soft but hard.

I got up to see that I landed on a patch of golden flowers, I walked through a long corridor that lead to a dark room to my left with one golden flower in the middle, I walked up the flower. "Howdy!" the flower said, "What the heck, did that golden flower just talk?" I asked myself. "Yes I can talk, but anyway. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Flowey said, "What's your name?" he asked, "Um, Rose" I said confused, "Hum… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." he asked with a smile. I nod yes, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said and suddenly something blue comes out of my chest.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked, I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is through…Little white… *friendliness pellets.* Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said as he shot his *friendliness pellets* but I didn't trust them, so I moved away from the pellets.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" he said as he shot his pellets at me again and I got hit by all of them, I fell to my knees in pain and found at I was having trouble breathing, I looked up to see an evil smile on his face, "You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!? _**DIE**_ " Flowey said as he surrounds my soul with his pellets, when they got closer he chuckled darkly, I closed my eyes tightly waiting for my death, but it never came.

I heard an explosion then, an OW! Coming from Flowey then, my body wasn't in pain anymore, I stood up and looked around for the person that saved me. A goat woman walks up to me and gives me a motherly smile, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." Toriel said as she turned and walked towards a door.

I walked behind her, we walked into a room that was purple with stairs leading up and next to the stairs was a yellow glowing star, I touch it and it said 'The shadow of the ruins, looms above, filling you with determination.' And I press save. I walk up the stairs and walked through another door, which lead into another room with pressure plates, "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." She walks over the right plates, then pulls a lever and the door opens.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversion and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel said as she walks through the door, I just follow after her, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She said as she walk over a small bridge and over to the next one. I flip the lever that was labelled and Toriel smiled at me, then moves forwards and stops in front of some spikes that were blocking the way, I flipped the last lever and the spikes disappear, "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." Toriel said and moved into the next room.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monster may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." Toriel said as she blocked the way to the door. I walked up to the dummy and my soul appeared in front of me, "Um… hi, how has your day been?" I asked the dummy but, it doesn't seen much for conversation. I looked towards Toriel and she nods and smiles, my soul disappears, "Ah, very good! You are very good." She said as she walks to the next room and I follow.

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it." Toriel asked me, I look at the ground to see a path, Toriel walks right and I follow behind her, we walk into a corridor and I bump into a fog then my soul appears, I look at the fog to see it was one of the monsters. I thought of a compliment, "You look nice today" I said to the 'Froggit', it didn't seem to understand what I said, but was flattered anyway. Toriel stands behind me and gives the Froggit a glare and it jumps away, my soul disappears again.

We walk until we get to a bunch of spikes, "This is the puzzle but… Here, take my hand for a moment." Toriel grabs my hand and we walk through the spikes until we got to the other side of the spikes, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Toriel said and walks into the next room, I follow her. "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. … I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel said as she runs away from me, 'Is this a test' I thought as I walk to the other side of the room.

When I got to the end of the room Toriel walk from behind the pillar that she was behind, "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." I rolled my eyes, 'No shit, Sherlock' I thought, "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. … To test your independence." 'So, it was a test' I thought, "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you need anything, just call. Be good, alright." Toriel said as she gave me a cell phone and left the room.

I stayed in the room until I got worried about Toriel not coming back and so I walked out of the room then, my cell phone started to ring, I answered it and it was Toriel, "Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?" Toriel asked, "No." I lied but she didn't seem to notice my lie, "There are a few puzzles ahead that I have to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" Toriel and hang up. I put the cell phone in my bag and went to explore the ruins, I ran into puzzles, monsters and Toriel called me a few times, some monsters gave me some advice which was useful, I spared every monster I came across, after a while a found a purple house with a dead tree in front.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." Toriel said as she pulled her cell phone and called me, I heard my cell phone ring from inside my backpack when I saw Toriel in front of me with a worried expression on her face, "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" Toriel asked and I shook my head no. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." I look at her with confusion, 'Surprise?' I thought, "Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one!" Toriel said as she walked into the house, I walked up to the house and saw another star at saved my save point.

I walked into the house, "Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." We walk right and into a hall way, "This is it…" Toriel said as she grabbed my hand and led me to a door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" she said as she rubbed my head, which by the way messed my hair up a little, "Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel said as she ran to the kitchen, I walked into the room and it was red (which wasn't my favourite my colour), I looked around the room.

I found some toys but I wasn't into toys, I yawned, "It has been a long day and I need some sleep." I said to myself, I walk to the bed and sat on it, I took off my shoes and my backpack, I got up and walked to the lamp and turned it off then walked back to the bed and I climbed under the covers and fell asleep. I woke up to see a piece of pie on a plate on the floor next to bed, I got up and grabbed the plate with the pie and put in my bag, I put on my shoes and my bag and walked of the room, I walked into the living room and saw Toriel reading a book.

"Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favourite bug hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher. … Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?" Toriel asked me.

"When can I go home?" I asked, "What? This… this IS your home now. Um… would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 uses for snails.' How about it?" Toriel asked trying to avoid my question, "How to exit the RUINS" I said, "Um… how about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails… Make terrible shoes laces? Interesting." Toriel said trying avoid my question again.

"How to exit the RUINS" I said again, "… I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel said as she stood up and put her book on the couch and walked away, I followed her down into the basement, "You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She said as she started walking again.

I start walking after her, Toriel stops, "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child… If you leave the RUINS… They… ASGORE… Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? … go to your room." Toriel said and started walking away from me again, I followed her and we stop again.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Toriel said and walked off, I ran after her, 'I'm surprise she hasn't noticed that I am a teenager and not a child' I thought to myself, "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said as my soul appeared.

I looked at Toriel with sadness in my eyes, "Toriel…" I said, during the battle I tried talking to her and get through her but after while I got through to her, "I know you want to go home, but… But please… go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but… We can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs. …. Ha ha… Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." Toriel said.

"I'm a teenager!" I yelled, she looked at me surprised, "… No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get use to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my child… I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave the RUINS… I will not stop you… However, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel said as she gave me a hug, I hugged back with a few tears in my eyes.

'Toriel…' I thought, we pulled away from each other, "Goodbye, my child." Toriel said and before she left, I gave her a smile and she smiled and left, I went through the huge doors and closed them behind me, "This place is very interesting but, I like it, it's better than home, for sure" I said as I was walking to the end of the hall way. When I got to the end of the long hall way, I opened the door to see Flowey standing there, I closed the door and walked up to him, "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?" Flowey asked, I gave him a death glare, "More smarter than you, stupid flower." I said to him.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee… I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will u do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… …and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This id SO much more interesting." Flowey said as he did one of his dark laughs and disappears into the ground.

I walk toward to the huge door that led out to the rest of the underground, I open the door to see snow, "Wow, there's snow down here, that is so cool." I said smiling, I close the door behind me and walked the snow road, I jumped over a large branch and kept walking until I heard a loud snap. I looked behind me to see the large branch broken in half, "What the hell?" I said as I kept walking then, I heard foot steps behind me, I turns to see nothing, "I think I'm going crazy." I said to myself and walked to large gate with a wood bridge under it.

I stopped in front of the bridge as I heard footsteps behind me again but louder, I froze in fear, "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The person behind me said, I take a breath to calm my nerves, I turn around to face the stranger and shake his hand then, I heard a fart noise. I started to laugh, as we let go of each other's hands, "Hahah… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Anyway, you're a human, right?" the short skeleton said and I nodded, "That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." Sans said introducing himself.

"I'm Rose, it's nice to meet you Sans." I said smiling at him. "Same, so what are you doing out here child?" Sans asked, "By the way, I'm a teenager." I said, "Oh, sorry Rose, so how old are you?" Sans asked, "I am fifteen." I said, "You didn't answer my question from earlier." Sans said, "Well, I heard a legend saying that, whoever comes to MT. EBOTT never returns and I wanted to see if that was true or not." I said, "Well, the legend is true, any human who comes down here is captured by the royal guard and taken to the king and he kills them and takes their soul. So far, he has collected 6 human souls and you will be next." Sans said with sadness in his voice.

"Why does the king want human souls?" I asked him, "He needs 7 human souls to open the barrier that keeps us here." Sans said, "I see, so if I give my soul up you all will be free from the underground?" I asked looking down and he looks at me in surprise of what I said but nods in response, "You don't have to." Sans said as he put a bony hand on my shoulder, I look up at him and he smiles at me, "Come on, you stay with me and my brother Papyrus." Sans said, "I would like that." I said as I smiled, Sans grabbed my hand and started to walk towards a sentry post, _'His hand is so warm, but how?'_ I thought as I blushed a little.

"Hey Rose, are you feeling okay?" Sans asked stopping in front of the sentry post, "Yeah, I'm fine just a little cold." I lied and he seem to believe me, I took my bag off and grabbed my jacket and put it on, "You can sit inside the sentry post, so my brother and the royal guard don't find you." Sans said as we walked inside and sat inside the sentry post, I sat on the ground under the bench, Sans was sitting on a chair, "Why your brother?" I asked confused, "Well, you see he is trying to get into the royal guard, so if he spots you, he might take you to the leader of the guard." Sans explained.

"I see, so I should stay hidden for a while, shouldn't I?" I asked, "Yeah, but as long as you are with me, they won't find out about you." Sans said, "Thank you Sans." I said with a smile, "Your welcome, Rose." He said and then we heard footsteps coming towards the sentry post, "SANS, HAS A HUMAN COME THROUGH HERE YET." The person said, "Sorry pap, no humans haven't showed up yet." Sans said to his brother, _'I wonder what his brother looks like'_ I thought, "WELL, IF YOU FIND A HUMAN THEN CALL ME." Papyrus said, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket for the human." Sans said with a wink, I chuckle quietly, "SANS!" Papyrus yells at him and then leaves.

"I like your puns, they're really funny." I said, "Well thanks, I try to be funny." Sans said with little blue blush on his cheeks, "How come your brother doesn't like your puns?" I asked, "Well, he's not a big fan of comedians and I'm trying to be a comedian. Welp, it's late and you must be hungry." Sans said, "Yeah, I am a little hungry." I said, we got up and walked in front of the sentry post, "Grab my hand for a sec, we are going to take a short cut." he said and I did as told, we through some trees then the next we are in a bedroom, "Welcome to my bedroom, sorry if it's a little messy." Sans said as I sat on the bed.

"It's fine." I said, "So, what do you want to eat." Sans asked me, "I don't mind, I will eat anything that is in front of me." I said, "Okay, I will be back in a couple minutes with our food." Sans said as he went through the door, _'Sans is a nice guy, I hope we can become really good friends or more than friends'_ I thought as I blushed a light pink, I snap out of my thought when I heard the door open, Sans comes in the room with two brown bags, he closes the door and walks to the bed then sits down, "Here." He said as he gave me one of the bags, I open the bag to see a burger and fries, "Thanks." I said smiling as I grab my burger and start eating it, "Mmmm, this is good. Where did you get this from?" I asked Sans.

"I got them from Grillby's." Sans said eating his burger, we sat in silence as we ate our burgers, when we finished I start to yawn, "You tired?" Sans asked me and I nod, "You can take the bed and I will go down stairs and sleep on the couch." Sans said as he sat up and began to leave the room, before he left I jumped off the bed and ran towards Sans and grabbed his jacket, "What's wrong?" Sans said as he stopped at the door and turned back to look at me, "Please stay, I don't want to be alone." I said as my fringe was covering my eyes and I had a few tears in my eyes.

"Alright, but what's wrong and why do you are you crying?" Sans asked with worry in his voice, "I…I don't want to be alone, because I have always been alone, ever since I was five years old, so don't leave." I said as I was remembering my past, I cried in my hands until I felt arms wrap around me, I look up to see Sans, "You're not alone anymore, you have me now." Sans said with a smile, I wipe my eyes to get rid of my tears, I yawn again, "I will stay with you, but just go to sleep." Sans said as he picked me up bride style and carried me to the bed, Sans put me down on the bed and put the covers over me and crawled under the covers next to me, "Good night, Sans." I said closing my eyes, "Good night, Rose." Sans said as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
